The Baby Sister
by CeliaEquus
Summary: The long-awaited sequel of "The Babysitter". Jareth just needs to wait for Sarah's acceptance before he can make his move, and claim her as his fiance. Will anyone dare to stand in their way? Not who you think! Usual disclaimers apply.


"The Baby Sister"

The Goblin King paced in his throne room, instead of his usual lounging around. He was sure; just as much as _she_ was sure. Soon. She'd be back soon.

Yes.

He was _sure_ of it.

* * *

"Are you _sure_ you don't have a date tonight?" Karen asked, frowning across the table at her step-daughter. They had been getting along the past year and a half. Sarah was almost seventeen years old, and had yet to find a boyfriend. She was still caught up in fairytales and fantasy worlds, even at this age, but that wasn't as much a worry as her anti-social behaviour.

"What about your friends?" Robert asked his daughter. Sarah shook her head.

"Don't you have any friends?" Karen said. The girl nodded, smiling. But she wasn't going to tell her family about the Underground. Not yet.

No matter how ready she was to return to the Goblin King.

A loud cry came from upstairs, and Sarah stood, eager to get away from the probing conversation.

"I'll check on Jenny," she said, referring to Toby's younger sister. She was only a few months old. Not long after Sarah had return from the labyrinth, Karen fell pregnant. But even though she and Robert stayed home more and more after that, and still did, Sarah stayed at home, not particularly interested in making friends with people she'd likely never see again once she became the Goblin Queen. After all, she had promised Jareth that she would marry him one day.

And Sarah would keep her word.

* * *

How much longer did he have to wait? Did he _really_ have to wait until she was seventeen? By Underground rules, they could have married when she reached sixteen, but he wanted to give her more time. This was out of consideration, out of deference, to her youth and innocence.

"My Sarah," he whispered, gazing into one of the many crystals he used to watch over his future queen. He smiled wistfully as he watched her cradling her baby half-sister. He remembered that night one and a half years ago, when they had first—and last—kissed…

"_Yes," she said. "In fact, I think I can safely promise you that, one day, I will return to the Underground… for good. To rule by your side. If… if you'll still have me."_

_Jareth nodded. "Always. I just ask one thing of you."_

"_What's that?"_

"_A kiss, my Sarah. Just one kiss."_

"_Of course, your majesty," she said, and she curtsied cheekily. He chuckled, and pulled her close to him. The kiss was gentle, a whispering caress of her lips. When he pulled back, he saw her flushed cheeks, and gave her a smug smile._

"_Your parents are coming," he said. Sure enough, Sarah heard footsteps coming up the stairs. When she turned back around, all that remained of the Goblin King was a solitary feather, and an open window._

He had seen her wear the feather—which had turned into a ring at her touch—ever since then. She never took it off, and certainly never tried. Of course, she had no reason to try; he had known, since only a few days after their meeting, that she would indeed stick to her promise.

Besides; she could never remove the ring even if she tried.

There were distinct advantages to being Fae.

* * *

As she comforted Jenny, Sarah felt it. A pull; a tug. She wanted to go to her room. Her half-sister was now calm, so she placed her back in the crib, and almost floated past Karen and Robert on her way to her room.

"Sarah?" her father asked, frowning. They both followed her quietly, as she was trapped in her own little world, or so they thought.

Little did they know how close they were to being right.

"Jareth?" she whispered to her empty room. "Come for me now. I'm ready this time."

* * *

He felt it. A pull; a tug. He was being summoned to the Aboveground. He looked into a crystal, and saw her.

"Jareth? Come for me now. I'm read this time."

In a shower of glitter, he blinked from one 'world' to the other.

* * *

"Hello, Sarah," he said, appearing before her. "Well, my precious thing; I am here now. What would you have of me?"

"This," she said, holding up her ringed hand, "and the promise you made the night I returned from the labyrinth."

"I think I should ask your father's permission, though, don't you?" he asked, smirking at her surprised expression. "I may be King of the Goblins, but there are certain formalities that even royalty should adhere to. Mr. Williams?" he continued, looking past Sarah. Her eyes went even wider, and she turned slowly to witness her gobsmacked father and step-mother standing in the doorway. "May I have your permission to marry your daughter, and make her my queen?"

Karen was the first to speak, after four minutes of silence in which Sarah began to panic silently. "W-where did you come from?" the blonde woman finally blurted out. Jareth laughed, crossing his arms, his cloak adding an element of drama to the casual gesture.

"From the Underground, Mrs. Williams," he said, and he swept a bow. "I am Jareth, the Goblin King, and the man hopelessly in love with your step-daughter." He looked at her like the lovesick monarch he was. "We met when she saved your son from my clutches, after having wished…"

"_Accidentally_," Sarah interrupted.

"Accidentally wished him away," he finished, nodding to the teenager. "I assure you, she shall fit in well there. She even made friends during her short stay of thirteen hours."

"Ten hours, you cheat."

"Of course, my darling." He turned back to her parents. "_Ten_ hours."

"An awfully short time in which to fall in love," Robert said, frowning, still trying to come to terms with all he had seen and heard in the last ten minutes.

"I fell for her before then," Jareth said, taking her hand and kissing it gently. His doe-eyed look remained, catching Sarah's breath.

"And I took my time," she added. "But then, Fae can identify and acknowledge their feelings so much faster. Hoggle—one of my friends—told me."

"One of the friends you won't tell us about?" Karen asked, receiving a nod in return. She looked at her husband. "Robert…"

"She can't do this," he said firmly. "She's too young."

"Not in the human realm, and certainly not in the Underground," Jareth said.

"If it makes Sarah happy," Karen tried, but Robert shook his head resolutely. "But she's been such a good girl, and she's really grown up this last year or so."

"Ever since I went to the Underground, and ran the labyrinth to save Toby," Sarah said, her voice choked with approaching tears. "Please, Dad. I made a mistake, and I made up for it. Please let me go. You let Mum go perfectly well, and everything turned out okay." She took a step forward, and smiled at Karen, before turning back to Robert. "I _love_ him. I think… I think I always have."

"Really?" Jareth whispered, looking at her. She turned, and walked into his loving embrace, burying her face in his bare chest.

"Dad," she whispered just loudly enough for her father to hear, "please let me go. I know what Jareth said about doing this the right way; but I can't stay away from him. Not now; never again. If… if you don't _let_ me go, then I'll just leave, and never return." She held on tighter to the Goblin King.

"Let her go, Robert," Karen urged gently.

* * *

One week later, a great wedding was held in the Underground, celebrating the marriage of King Jareth to Sarah Williams, Champion of the Labyrinth.

Jareth had been banned from the Williams household, and Sarah had moped for about twenty minutes. Then she had called for her friends, and they helped take her things to the Underground, only leaving behind a note for Karen. Robert, in all his fatherly wisdom, hadn't actually thought that she was serious in her declaration, or in her threat. Toby, while exploring his sister's room, managed to call on Hoggle. In the mirror, he was able to show the whole family an image of Sarah and Jareth dancing, while he comforted her.

But it wasn't the look of pure love between the king and his future queen that convinced Robert to change his mind. Instead, it was on the night before the wedding, when Jenny began to cry. He checked on her, and began to sing 'Hush Little Baby'. He would do anything to make his second daughter happy.

So why not his first?

In that moment, Robert agreed to the marriage, and Jareth heard. He would have married his Sarah regardless, but was glad to be able to do the right thing, and give her a chance to reunite with her family.

The children they produced within the next few years also served to patch things up, in a very endearing and delightful way.

**

* * *

**

This is the only sequel of this story, okay? I can only apologise if it isn't that good; you know, if it's too abrupt. I wrote this in a few goes, awhile apart, and wasn't planning to do a second part in the first place.

**I'm going to go to bed once the "Labyrinth" CD finishes playing… or, at least, that's the plan.**

**Good night!**


End file.
